JNKNA - A Clashing Trust
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Peter has tried for the third time to find someone that will love him. But his luck hasn't been the best with this newest girl that's ready to kill him for forcing her down the hole and leaving her to deal with Wonderland on her own. And she is not happy. OC x Black Joker
1. Chapter 1

**Finally decided to try my hands at writing a Joker story. After reading all of p****eekodemeeko12's I was inspired. Her stories are great and she's always helped me with these stories if I'm stuck.**

***grins***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Peter grumbled as he watched his intended target sit on the top of a hill away from all the other people in the crowded park. Good, this would make his work easier. As he walked closer he noticed the lonely look on the girl's blemish-free skin. Her eyes shimmered slightly with unshed tears that left her eyes a haunting and dull brown. He blinked and swore her eyes were red at first but shrugged it off and continued closer quietly. Her dark brown hair swayed in the wind almost as sadly as she looked.

He began to have second thoughts about her until she noticed him and glared as she stood up, "Who the hell are you?"

He smiled brightly, "My name's Peter White and I've come to whisk you away to Wonderland my beloved Tirn."

She snorted as his words seemed rehearsed and crossed her arms. Her black and silver shirt was snug and showed off her well endowed _ahem_ 'assets' and the faded blue jeans looked worn in and comfortable as they sat low on her hips, showing off her flat stomach.

"What do you find amusing my love?" he asked happily.

"First off, I'm nobody's 'love'," she glared and did the air quotes at the word 'love'. He noticed her brown eyes taking on a more reddish colour as the emotions came to her. "And what's amusing is that your lines sound rehearsed. I'm not the first girl you've come up to am I?" His ears, that she just noticed, seemed to hang lower as he sighed, "And from the looks of it, you've been rejected. How many?"

He blinked confused, "Huh?"

"How many girls have you tried that pickup line with recently?" she asked as he quietly grumbled two under his breath. She shook her head, "Strike three, you're out buddy. And what's with the cosplay anyways? There's not a convention anywhere near here unless this is part of you idea to pick up girls, then this is just sad."

Peter huffed and walked up to her, caught her arm and quickly forced her to drink something from a vial. She gagged then glared at him as he gave her the little bottle. "You'll need this if you want to finish your game in Wonderland. It's the only way to get home. As you interact with all the role holders, your vial will fill up. Then you can choose to come home or stay in Wonderland. Here, I'll give you a hand."

He pushed her backwards. She glared at him as she fell back, expecting to hit the ground but gasped when she continued to fall down some sort of hole in the ground. She faced the way she was falling and stared as the ground seemed to get closer quickly and braced for impact. She groaned when she finally hit, then heard Peter land nearby and mutter, "Oh dear, I hadn't planned on it already being April Season. This isn't good. I need to get you out of here before _they_ find you."

She began to say something as she pushed her self up until they heard footsteps in the clearing they were in, "My, what does the Circus owe for a visit with the Prime Minister?"

That voice sent shivers down her spine as she stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at Peter, who was a shade paler than normal, then stared with her mouth open as he gave her only a passing glance, "I must leave you my darling. But I'll come find you again!"

She blinked then clenched her hands into fists, ready to hunt down that chicken until she heard that nerve melting voice, "And who might you be my dear?" She turned around and stared at the guy who wore a jester outfit. His left eye was covered with a black and gold eye patch, leaving his other red wine eye free to see past his uneven red hair. He smiled, but she could tell it wasn't real, "You must be the new foreigner. We've already had two just recently but they've both decided to stay here with the role holder they picked out." He seemed to study her, then walked closer, "So what's your name?"

She stared at him for a minute, "Tirn."

"What the hell kind of name is 'Turn'?!" came a rude voice off to their left.

She whipped around to see a guy identical to the one she had answered, only he wore what looked like a warden's outfit. She glared with her hands clenched, "It's not Turn you dumb***. It's 'Tirn' T-I-R-N. It's pronounced like 'Tear', like when you cry, with an 'N' at the end."

The jester chuckled as the warden growled, "Please excuse Joker, he's not around people often."

"I noticed," she mumbled.

"Shut the hell up you stupid *****! And you Joker," he rounded on the jester, "Where the hell do you get off saying that?"

Tirn blinked, "Both of your names are Joker?" They looked at her as she studied them, "You're not twins either, that's for sure."

The jester gave a fake smile again, "That's right. We are the role holder Joker. We are the same person. You may call me White and him Black if you'd like, that's what the last foreigner who didn't stay did to tell us apart."

She snorted, "Then she was stupid. It's easy to tell you apart." She looked at Black and glared, "And I'm not a *****." A thought hit her as she growled and popped her knuckles, "I'm going to skin the f****** Peter after I wring his neck. A****** kidnapped me, made me drink some nasty drink, and then left me here to fend for myself." She rounded on the two who watched her curiously, "All because you two idiots showed up. No wonder he was shot down by the last two girls. I'm going to kill him."

She began to stalk away when she felt a hand catch her wrist and hold her back, then looked at the jester, "Why don't you stay here and visit the Circus, Tirn. I'm sure you'd find it very enjoyable."

"The only thing I'd find 'enjoyable' is beating that rabbit to a pulp," she glared at him, "And your fake smile isn't fooling me White."

"Watch what the hell you say to us b**** or I'll lock you up in the prison," Black smirked.

She glared at him as she faced him with heated eyes that the brown seemed to be completely gone and now fully replaced with a fiery red, "Go use that whip and **** yourself Black, that's gonna be the only action you're gonna willingly get Joker."

With that, she stomped off in the direction Peter had fled and left two stunned red heads in her wake. White looked at Black, "She outcussed you."

Black glared then smirked, "She seen through you easily." His stare hardened where they could still barely see her, "Next time I see her, she's in a f****** prison cell and being tortured."

"Couldn't you see it my dear Joker?" White questioned, making Black look at his counterpart, "She's already been tortured before and just waiting to crack."

Black smirked, "We'll catch her then…"

" _We'__L_l m_A_k_E_ _H_e_R_ b_R_e_A_k."

* * *

**Let me know how I'm doing or pm me with any suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tirn growled as she looked around the path after she lost all hints of Peter and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. This was just great. Not only did he force her here but she had nowhere to go, or any idea for that matter. She groaned and looked up at the bright sky that quickly blinked to evening and stared. "What just happened?"

"You must be new to Wonderland then," came a smooth voice behind her.

Please not another pervert. Please, please! Not another pervert. She prayed as she turned around only to hang her head when she noticed the group that stood there studying her. "Great," she mumbled, "twins, another rabbit, and a perverted playboy. Just what I need right now."

She smacked her hand over her face and sighed as the man that spoke stepped forward, "My name's Blood Dupre, leader of the Hatters. Would you do me the honor, lovely lady, of telling me your name?"

Tirn crossed her arms with a dead look, "That doesn't work on me. I'm not telling you my name but I need to get back to hunting down that f****** white rabbit and skin him alive."

One of the twins stepped forward with a large smile, "You mean Peter, Onee-chan?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him then looked at the other and nodded, "Yeah, creep kidnapped me and left me to fend for myself at some weird circus." She noticed how they all paled or stiffened and stood up straighter with a knowing look in her red eyes, "That's the same thing Peter did when one of those red heads talked to him. Then he ran like a scared pansy."

The tall man with rabbit ears took a step forward, "Don't take Joker lightly. They are not to be taken lightly."

She huffed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I don't see what the problem is. After I let them have a piece of my mind, they were staring at me speechless. Yeah, Black's got a foul mouth on him but I'm not any better and I could see through White easily."

"That's an impressive thing to do," Blood commented, "and also very dangerous. They'll be looking for you now that you've given them a fight."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes as the other twin in blue bounced up and tugged on her arm, "Why does Onee-chan's eyes look like the colour of blood? We haven't seen any other foreigner with red eyes."

Tirn stiffened and quickly closed her eyes, "Not again, not again, not f****** again." She rubbed her temples and tried to calm herself down as the Hatters stared at her confused. She kept her eyes closed, "Can any of you point me to where I can find any of the other foreigners?"

"My name's Elliot," she heard the man that had the rabbit ears talk, "And you're lucky, we're heading to where one of them are staying right now."

She nodded and clutched her hand around the twin that had her as the other got her remaining hand. "Is there anything weird about you guys?" she looked at the twins and Blood. "So far, I've seen two men with animal ears and the two guys that are one Joker."

Blood chuckled, "I'm nothing more than a humble man."

"Humble my ass," she grumbled as the twins laughed.

"I'm Dee and that's my brother Dum," one said happily.

Dum nodded and said proudly, "We can change into adults whenever we want."

Tirn looked between the two, she couldn't help the grin she had when they talked, they were so cute. "Really now. Would you show me?"

They was a noise and she looked down expecting to see their faces, only to meet their stomachs. Her eyes inched up until she had to look up to see their eyes and blinked. Dee and Dum grinned at her stunned face and hugged her tightly, "Onee-chan's really nice."

Their voices sent a chill through her as she easily got free and chuckled nervously, "So, could we go see the other foreigner now please?"

Before anyone could say anything she was drug by the two towards what sounded like an amusement park. It didn't take long to get there and she stared at the group that was waiting there for them. She stared for a minute before groaning, "How many other people have animal ears?!"

The girl with cat ears chuckled and walked closer, "Just one more. And from the sounds of it, Peter kidnapped you huh? I was lucky not to have him kidnap me but Maya had the displeasure."

Tirn nodded, "I'm going to skin him if I can catch him." She took a calming breath, "Could you please tell me what the hell is going on here? That damn rabbit pushed me down a hole, forced me to drink some nasty liquid, then ran like a pansy when we landed at a circus." She noticed the guy in yellow stiffen and the cat guy stiffen and sighed, "I don't know what the big deal is, Joker was a f****** pushover. Both of them."

The cat girl blinked as she looked at everyone then back to the girl with red eyes and grinned as she motioned over her shoulder, "Come on, I know somewhere we can go talk privately." The cat boy gave a worried look as she chuckled, "It'll be okay Boris."

In the safety of a closed room she held out her hand, "My name's Serina, but everyone just calls me Rin."

"Tirn," she shook Rin's hand as she smiled.

"I like your name. I can't believe Peter didn't even tell you the basics," Rin sat down on a couch.

Tirn followed suit and shook her head, "He just said I needed to interact with all the role holders to fill up this stupid vial so I can go home. When we got here, Joker scared him off."

Rin laughed, "I would've loved to have seen his face!"

"Pale as a sheet of paper," Tirn grinned.

The other girl calmed down, "How old are you Tirn? I'm 18 and Maya's 15."

Tirn pouted, "That makes me feel old now. I've been 24 for a month now."

Rin blinked, "That means that the older role holders might like you more and the younger ones treat you like a sister."

"Like those twins," Tirn pointed out.

Rin nodded then began to explain everything about Wonderland. By the end, Tirn was more confused than when she first got there. The cat girl chuckled as she stood up, "I think the negotiations are done by now. Would you wanna go shopping and get you some more clothes to wear?" She led the way to the store.

"I hate shopping," the older girl pouted.

"I do too, but the clothes store here has everything you could ever need," Rin grinned, "Plus it doesn't take long with me. I just run in, get what I need, pay, and get out. The front of the store has the most pink clothes I've ever seen."

They were leaving the store when a pair of arms wrapped around Rin's shoulder. "You left us alone to deal with the Hatters Rin," came a pouting voice.

Rin rolled her eyes but smiled, "Boris, this is Tirn. Tirn, this is the role holder I decided to stay with." She gave her clothes bags to Boris, who took them happily looking through them.

Tirn looked at Boris as he studied her, "Why are your eyes red?"

"That's what we were wondering as well."

She noticed the two stop suddenly as that voice almost melted her into a puddle then sighed, "I already told you Joker, that whip is the only thing you're going to get lucky with." Rin started to laugh but Boris quickly covered her mouth worriedly.

The three ignored her muffled giggles as Black growled, "You're coming with us *****."

Her red eyes narrowed, "Like hell I am."

"We're not giving you an option my dear," White smiled sweetly.

She was about to say something when he took all her bags and Black quickly caught her around the waist and the next thing she knew, Tirn was in a prison cell like they had said. She glared at the two on the other side of the bars she gripped tightly, "Let me out of this shit hole!"

White smiled, "I have to go tend to the circus. Don't do anything to rash my dear Joker."

Tirn watched as he disappeared then leveled her hard red eyes on Black and gave a growl that made him study her carefully then shrugged, "You're going to stay down here like a ***** until I say otherwise."

She watched him start to walk away and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Son of a f****** b****. Get your ass back here and let me out you f*****. I'm going to strangle you with that damn whip! COWARD!"

She hid her grin as Black froze in his spot then slowly turned towards her with a glare, "What the hell did you just call me?"

"You're a f****** coward to lock up a defenseless girl who hasn't done anything!" she locked eyes with him as he stalked towards her.

He slammed the door open and drug her to a different room by her hair. Tirn glared and cussed as he easily overpowered her and strapped her down to a chair. She gave a glance around the room that looked like it was used for torture then locked eyes with Black again. "I don't care what that wimp said. I'm going to have fun breaking you," he said as he sat down across from her, moving her hair out of her red eyes to see them clearly.

He pulled his eye patch up as Tirn slowly got pulled into her memories. Black heard her mumble before he was lost in them as well, "I've already been broken."

He skimmed through her memories she was forced to relieve and stared with wide eyes, "Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3

White felt something was wrong on Black's end and made it to the room in time to see his other half stare at Tirn, who was strapped to a chair and crying, with a wide eye and paler than normal. "That's different for you Black." He decided to see what had him so distressed and pulled his patch up as he looked at the girl.

He was quickly pulled into a memory where she was strapped down to a table, the only thing that covered her were scraps of cloth. He walked over to Black, who didn't take his eyes away from the scene, "They did f****** _experiments_ on her. Sick b*******!"

White looked back as several men in white coats were writing things down as they looked at monitors while Tirn was injected with some off-green liquid. She jerked away and pleaded and cried to be let go until she was injected with a blue liquid. A pain filled scream ripped from her as Joker watched her try to curl into a ball only to be held in place after some of the restraints that held her down had broke.

They went to a different memory, one where she was older and looked like she did now. She was strapped to the table again. But this time instead of rope, chains were used. A scientist walked over to her as she glared up at him, "Well Subject 217, are you going to finally help us willingly or are we going to keep you tied up?"

"My name," she started with a strained voice, "is Tirn you asshole! And the only reason I'm here is because those greedy b******* called parents sold me to you. But I'm legally an adult now, so let me the **** go!"

Black grinned as the scientist paled. Tirn's once brown eyes from when she was younger were completely red and she had almost weakened the chains enough to break them. "It seems that only Alice had a somewhat easy life compared to these latest foreigners," White commented.

The warden nodded then started to laugh hysterically when Tirn got an arm free and punched the scientist into one of the computers. Several large men came running in as she screamed and injected her with something that made her fall asleep. The scientist stood back up and readjusted his tie, "It seems we cannot do anymore tests on Subject 217. She's too unstable to handle and must be terminated." White and Black growled as the scientist continued, "Maybe the next Subject will live longer, unlike all the others."

Black started to cuss up a storm until White caught his attention, "Looks like Tirn has a trick up her sleeve." Black looked over just in time to see she had grabbed a scalpel and stabbed all of the men until the doctor was the only one left.

She took a few steps closer, "Like hell I'm gonna let you do this to some other defenseless kid. I'm gonna make this your hell." She grinned, caught the scientist and strapped him down to the table with every restraint. She went over to the computers and deleted everything, destroyed all the papers and smashed all the equipment as the scientist watched.

White smiled, "Looks like she's a fighter after all."

"What the hell is she doing now?" Black looked confused, "She can run now, but she's staying there."

They watched as Tirn took several bottles after she read the labels and poured them all around the room, even over the scientist. She left the room for a minute then came back with something small in her hand. "What are you doing Subject 217?!" She held up the lighter and grinned. The scientist started to laugh, "The smoke detectors will put out any fire."

Her grin grew wider, "Not when I just disabled them." She lit the lighter and lit one of the tables on fire as Joker watched the scientist scream and yell to be let go, "And my name, is Tirn." She tossed the lighter and watched as it landed on the scientist then walked away with her head held high, as the blood curdling screams grew dimmer.

White pulled Black back to reality as they replaced their eye patches and watched as Tirn glared at them with tears streamed down her face. Her red eyes bore through them as she waited patiently. Black glared but looked off to the side as White sighed and let her free, then gently helped her stay steady as she swayed on her feet.

She tried to get free until she got dizzy again. White gave a sad look, "I'm sorry Tirn. You need to rest after that." He led her to a room that had her bags of clothes while Black trailed behind the two surprisingly quiet. She stared at them until she sat on the bed and sleep began to win over. They watched as she passed out where she sat and fell forward only to be caught by both red heads. White shook his head, "That took more out of her than I thought."

He gently placed her on the bed. Her head faced away from them as he noticed something behind her ear. Black noticed too and narrowed his eye as he walked over and lightly moved her hair back to see the numbers '217' tattooed there. White shook his head as Black cursed under his breath, "Even with them dead, those b******* still have her marked."

White's eye narrowed as well then left the room for a minute. Black watched as Tirn breathed softly and walked closer to see the tears that still fell. "Why the hell should I care about what happened to her? She's just a ***** anyways. There's nothing for me to even bother with her." He stopped mid-pace and stared at him, "So why am I f****** pissed?!"

"That's because she's the new foreigner Joker," White came back in the room with a small bottle.

Black glared, "That doesn't mean **** anything."

"But it does," White began as he squeezed some of the white cream onto his fingers and carefully rubbed them over the numbers as Tirn mumbled in her sleep, "All role holders love the foreigner remember?"

Black growled, "That doesn't explain why the **** I'm so angry at those f******!"

He quickly quieted when Tirn whimpered softly and her face scrunched up. White chuckled as he continued to rub the lotion into her skin, "Something about her memories got to you Black, something that we don't even know yet." Black eyed her neck as White pulled his hand away to reveal perfectly clear skin. No signs of any markings ever being there. "But subconsciously you've realized it. What did you see before I got there?"

Black stared off into space as he thought back and growled, "Before those b******* called parents sold her, they made her and her sister fight."

White blinked, "That's all? We've done more than that Joker."

"Shut the hell up and let me finish!" Black huffed, "They forced them to fight until one died."

"That could explain some," White looked at Black curiously, "But why are you so attached to her already? Yes she's survived something that most people from her world wouldn't, but that doesn't mean that you have to worry about her."

Black clenched his fists, "She killed her other half! Her f****** twin sister!" White's eye widened and Black stopped when they heard a noise and noticed she had started to cry in her sleep again and whimpered, "Trin."

Joker's expression softened as they watched Tirn cry softly. White covered her up after he brushed the tears away. He noticed Black was no longer there but could be heard cussing up a storm as he made his way back to the prison cells, no doubt in order to relieve some stress.

"You are full of surprises Tirn," White muttered and softly shut the door as he left her to sleep undisturbed of the screams coming from further within the prison.


	4. Chapter 4

Tirn woke with a start and whipped her head around as she took in everything before she remembered what had happened the day before crashed back into her. She fell back on the bed into the soft pillows and covered her eyes as she let out the breath she had held. No one had known of her past except for the people she disowned. Now those two had forced their way into what was left of her crumbling sanity.

She shook the thoughts away and grabbed the bags on her way to the bathroom for a hot shower to get rid of the horrible feelings that seemed to crawl under her skin. Several minutes later, she stepped out wrapped in a towel and stood infront of the mirror as she studied the reflection that stared back at her. Even though she felt it, she didn't look broken at least. After she dried off and pulled on her underwear and a pair of comfortable black pants, she began to brush her hair until something caught her attention. She stared in the mirror as she pulled her hair back to see her neck clean of those numbers that had haunted her dreams for years.

"What the hell happened?!"

There was a loud thud somewhere and the sound of heavy shoes as they hit the ground before the door was thrown open to reveal two red heads as the panted and tried to gather their breath. She didn't give them enough to time register anything that was going on around them as she held her hair back and stared at the two, "What happened to the brand?"

White was the first to come back to reality and smiled, "We have things in Wonderland that can remove markings like those. After what we witnessed, I thought it would be better if it was gone."

He nudged Black in the ribs hard when he noticed his counterpart's greedy eye still glued to the girl's chest and stomach. He took in as much as he could before Tirn realized that she didn't have a shirt on. White had to agree with the other, she was very pleasing on the eyes in every aspect, even her foul language to an extent. Black looked up at her face when White was about to hit him again, their clocks skipped several ticks when they were graced with a smile that seemed rare to be there on her full lips.

"Thanks," she muttered, her eyes trained to the side where the counter was and quickly pulled her grey tank top on that did nothing to help prevent the two that took in her form hungrily.

White smiled, "It's no problem. I'm sorry you've had a hard past. Maybe Wonderland was something that you needed."

She chuckled as she was finally able to pull her hair up in a high ponytail for the first time in years. "The only thing that it's giving me right now is anger management and trying not to kill that pain in the ass Peter," she finally got her hair to cooperate and turned to face the two. She studied them until she finally realized what was wrong, "Black, are you feeling okay?"

He stared at her before he snapped back to the conversation, "Of course I'm fine *****. What do you care?"

Tirn took what he said in strides after she noticed that he just talked like that all the time and decided not to take anything too personally. She shrugged while she gathered her dirty clothes and put them in a bag, "You've been quiet for the first time since I've got here."

"That was yesterday you dumbass," he deadpanned.

She tilted her head, "Really? It feels like it's been longer." She shrugged and brushed passed the two and unintentionally touched their chests as she made her way into the room to organize her new clothes.

White and Black shuddered at the feeling as she passed by and the warm smell of vanilla seemed to melt their nerves as they sent eachother a knowing look. "Do you have anywhere to stay while you're here in Wonderland?" White asked as they walked into the main room where she sat on the bed and watched the birds that flew by the window.

"Not really," she mumbled as her gaze stayed on the window.

"Why don't you stay here then?" White asked as she just shrugged in reply.

Black growled and picked up her bags. Tirn's head snapped in his direction to see him throw her bags in a dresser drawer and slam it shut, "F*** it. You're staying here."

White shook his head, "What Joker is trying to say is that we would be happy if you stayed here."

"I didn't f****** say that!" he sneered at White.

Tirn watched them bicker back and forth for several minutes before she couldn't hold back her laughter and fell over on the bed as giggles bubbled past her parted lips and effectively silenced the two as they heard the soft sound reach their ears. She noticed the blush on their faces and started up again as she held her sides. White chuckled softly as Black huffed but noticed the slight pink tinge to her cheeks as she laughed.

"Why don't you go back to the Amusement Park and spend the day?" White suggested with a grin.

She stood up and stretched, several bones popped back into place as she sighed, "But I don't know how to get there, or back. You two kidnapped me remember?"

Black snickered as White tapped his chin, "We did, didn't we?" She nodded as he held up his hands and shrugged, "Oh well, nothing left to do then to show you the way. Let's get going Joker."

She watched as Black blew a head gasket and tried to strangle White, "You like to egg him on, don't you White?" He nodded and smiled as Black growled and went after him again. She grinned, "Lead the way please. I need to learn my way around here and from what Rin told me I do not want to be lost and run into Ace or Peter. Because for the first time in years I'm actually happy."

That seemed to shut the two up as they watched her look out the window with the sun shining on her dark brown hair and a small smile touched her lips. White sent Black a look until the other seemed to slump his shoulders in defeat and caught her wrist and gently, for him, pulled her towards the exit while White followed behind with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Gowland and Blood were in the middle of their famous 'negotiations' and about to follow with their equally famous gunfights when a sound caught all of their attentions, well more like someone scolding someone else quiet colourfully. Boris perked up and leant closet to Rin, "Isn't that Tirn?" Rin could only nod mutely with the look of amusement at the scene in front of them.

"We're finally f****** here. Do you remember how the hell to get back?" Black glared as he tugged Tirn behind his fast pace.

After she looked behind them, she looked up at him and nodded a little, "I think so."

Black's grip tightened as he pulled her closer to him and White, "You better. We're not f****** coming back to find your ass." She locked eyes with him and realized that even though his words were harsh, there was a cautious look in his eye.

White caught her other hand gently, "What Joker means is that we'll be glad to come pick you up later before nightfall."

Black growled as she nodded and whispered softly for only the two to hear, "Please?" Joker looked at eachother over her head. White smiled and nodded as Black glanced away with a tinge to his cheeks.

"F*** it," he let go when he noticed the audience.

White grinned after he handed her a small joker mask and whispered in her hear, "We'll keep an ear out with this and be back for you later. Think of it as a two-way transmitter."

She nodded as they left, then looked over to the stunned group and blinked, "What?"

Rin ran up to her with an awed face, "What did they do when they kidnapped you yesterday?"

"Do to you? What did you do to Joker to have them not killing you?" Boris asked as he followed Rin.

Tirn narrowed her eyes but sighed, "They tried to torture me, I guess by seeing my memories or something like that. But after they looked, they left my head and took me to a spare room. The last thing I remember was sitting on the bed before I passed out. It's weird though," she trailed off when she glanced back at Rin, "They offered me to stay with them while I'm here."

"My, you've been quiet busy entrapping Joker. What else have you done to have them so wrapped around your finger?" Blood asked with a cocky grin.

Rin and Tirn both stared at him at the same time before they went back to their conversation and ignored him. They both knew how to handle men like that in their world and the best way was to treat them like they weren't even there. Blood's eyes narrowed at the two as Rin's ears perked up, "I've never actually met them other than when they have role holders events. So what did you tell them?" She smirked as she locked eyes with the older girl, "They both were blushing when they left."

Tirn snorted and shook her head, "Black didn't give me a choice. He took my things and put them in a dresser that was in the room I woke up in." She knew she could trust Rin and leant in to whispered softly for only her to hear, "Don't tell the others this. When I was younger, my parents sold me to some scientists for experiments. Joker found those memories. That's why my eyes are red and I'm a bit stronger than normal. I finally escaped but they had put a tattoo of my code number '217'," she tapped where it was as she took in Rin's wide eyes, "Joker did something to make it go away forever."

Rin gave her a soft look as she rested her hand on Tirn's shoulder, "I like the red eyes, they make you even more pretty. Did you notice they match Joker's?"

Tirn shook her head until she actually thought about it, "I never noticed. So they were blushing huh? Black's been sticking closer to me since last night, not letting me leave either of their sights unless I'm in my room."

The cat girl grinned with bright eyes, "Awe, that's so cute!"

Tirn rolled her eyes but smiled and shook her head anyways until they heard two voices behind them, "What's cute?"

Rin smiled happily, "Pierce, Maya, this is Tirn the newest foreigner."

Tirn spun around to see two of the cutest kids ever and almost glomped them. Thankfully, Rin and Boris noticed the sparkly eyes and held her back as they laughed. Maya walked closer to the older girl and stared, "Peter got you didn't he?" Tirn nodded with a glare as Pierce and Maya sent her an apologetic look. Maya then smirked, "Too bad you weren't here a few weeks ago," this caught her attention as she listened more, "Me and Boris sat a trap that dyed Peter completely blue." Tirn snickered as Maya grinned more, "And he can actually turn into a rabbit. Just think, I nice bright neon blue bunny."

Tirn choked on her laughs as she hugged Maya and Boris, "You guys are my heroes. I still want to strangle him though."

Everyone nodded in agreement until they heard a yell that made them all cringe, "Tirn my love! I've been so worried!"

She stepped to the side as he leapt for her then rounded on him with a cold glare, "Like hell you were! As soon as Joker showed up, you turned tail and ran and left me there to fend for myself." He opened his mouth to reply when she continued, "And you didn't even tell me the important things about here. Thanks to Rin, I know everything I need to about here."

Peter quickly caught himself and stood straight as he turned to Rin, "Thank you for helping my beloved Tirn." He turned back to see both Maya, Pierce, and Boris hold said girl back, "Come stay at the Heart Castle. You'll be safer there than anywhere else here in this germ-filled Wonderland."

Rin grinned as Tirn sent him a smirk, "Actually, I already have somewhere to stay."

"Oh?" His ears perked up as she was finally let go, "Where would that be?"

The others were curious too as they watched her smirk broaden into a devious grin, "Why would I tell you? You're not going to be visiting me when you find out." Her eyes narrowed as he went to complain and crossed her arms, "And I'm not going to leave where I'm staying anytime soon. They've offered and I accepted. Besides, they've done more for me than you could ever do. I trust them more than you."

None of them noticed the sky shift to night quickly or the sudden arrivals, "That's so sweet Tirn." "Heh, f****** surprised me."

Rin smirked as she noticed Tirn shiver and her eyes slightly dilate. She sent the older girl a perceptive grin as Tirn rolled her eyes, a small blush barely there and tried to smack the back of the cat girl's head, "Oh shut up Rin." Rin just laughed and dodged the halfhearted swat.

Black and White walked up, each held a smirk as the other role holders were on edge. Tirn sent them a look, "I was being honest. And you shouldn't be so f****** surprised Black. Once you have my trust, it's hard to break it. Besides, I knew you were listening Joker," she held up the mask for the others to see as they paled, then smirked at Peter, "I was just explaining to Peter here that I wasn't going to be staying with him any time soon because I already have someplace to stay."

Joker's clocks skipped another tick, which was starting to become a regular thing around this new foreigner. White smiled as he walked over to Tirn and took the mask back while Black walked over and attached it to a necklace then put it on her. The darker Joker grinned at the Prime Minister's shocked face and caught her hand this time and started to pull her away without another word. White sent the other role holders knowing look, "Thank you all for keeping Tirn entertained for the day and Rin," she looked over curiously, "You and Maya are welcome to come visit Tirn anytime any of you want." He followed after Black and Tirn, a whistle the only thing that could be heard amongst the bewildered group.

* * *

**Again, I just want to say how much peekodemeeko12 has helped me with this. It's hard sometimes to keep Joker in character and when it starts to feel off, I go reread all of her Joker stories.**

**Please review or PM me with any ideas or suggestions!**

**(^~^)**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin, Maya, and Tirn walked around town and window shopped as they talked about random things. Tirn sent Rin a look as they huddled closer to look at something in a shop window, "Did you notice those group of faceless following us too Rin? Can you hear anything their saying?"

She nodded and tried to listen to their conversation until her eyes widened, "They know you're around Joker and want to kidnap you and use you to get back at them."

Tirn rolled her eyes, "I'm so tired of being kidnapped." She looked at Maya worriedly then whispered, "Maya, why don't you go in the shop to the back and use a 'Drink Me' potion to get away and find Pierce and Boris." The youngest girl nodded and smiled to the two other girls and disappeared inside. Tirn stood up and smiled to Rin then nodded to a shop further down the road away from the group and tapped her necklace and pretended to talk to Rin, "Black, we have a group of faceless planning to kidnap me following us. Maya snuck away to get Boris and Pierce."

"_What the hell do you mean kidnap you?"_

She grinned as Rin snickered, "Well Black, they know I stay with you and want to use me against you. We're buying our time. If you wouldn't mind, could you please come get rid of them before they actually get me."

"_F***!" "We'll be right there Tirn."_

She smiled and continued to walk until Rin's worried face looked up at hers, "They're not waiting any longer Tirn."

Said girl nodded, "Go find the others." Rin stopped to protest but Tirn pushed her, "Go!"

One of the faceless quickly caught her from behind and held a knife to her throat, "Where are you going girlie?" Another grinned as they drug her into an alley way, "That's right, we're gonna make Joker pay for what they've done to us."

"I'm sure you will boys," she smirked then slammed her head back into the man behind her that held the knife. The impact made him let go, but her throat still was cut fairly deep. She fought off two more when a gunshot rung out in the small area. She looked up with her hand over her neck to see Boris with his gun and Pierce beside him. They worked on the last three still up as Joker ran around the corner only to stop dead in their tracks.

A lot of blood had already slid passed her hand and down her clothes as she watched everything tiredly. Rin gasped and ran up to put more pressure on Tirn's neck. When no one else moved Rin glared at Joker and screamed, "She needs a doctor you idiots!"

That seemed to snap them back to reality as Black and White helped Rin take the injured girl to a doctor. Rin looked at Pierce and Maya, "She'll be fine, why don't you two head back? I'll let you know how everything is as soon as the doctor's done." Maya went to complain when Pierce gently pulled her out. Boris sat beside Rin while White and Black leant on the wall beside them and glared at the closed door that hid Tirn from all of them.

A few hours later the door opened and before anyone could say anything, Black and White pushed passed the doctor to see Tirn there on the bed asleep. Black rounded on the doctor with a glare, "She better just be sleeping or I'll f****** kill you."

The doctor paled and shook as he spoke, "We had to sedate her to inspect the damage and stitch the small cut that was there. I still don't understand how a small cut like that could bleed so much."

Rin walked in and looked at Tirn's neck only to blink, "You might wanna take the stitches out, there's no cut now."

The doctor walked over quickly and looked at the girl's neck in confused amazement, "How is that possible? Even for someone of Wonderland, it would have taken them a few weeks to heal properly."

He took the stitches out and left the room still confused as Rin shook her head, "There's no telling what those guys did to her."

"What guys Rin?" Boris asked but she shook her head and sent Joker a meaningful look then pulled the pink haired cat boy out of the room and went to find Maya.

White looked at her neck where not even a scar was. Black picked her up and they quickly made it back to her room where he gently placed her then stood back and ran a hand through his hair, "F****** hell."

White nodded in agreement as one left to check on everything while the other took watch over the girl who still slept peacefully.

It didn't take long for several days to pass and Tirn was already bored out of her mind. They wouldn't let her out of their sights, even though they wouldn't say it, they were scared of a repeat. She pouted to Black, "Can't I just go outside for a little while? Hell, I'm think I'm even starting to go crazy!"

Black scoffed and crossed his arms, "F*** no! You're ass is staying in this room until I say otherwise." She began to get up and leave when he pushed her back on the bed and shook his head, "I'm locking the damn door to keep your ass safe."

Tirn's head shot up and looked at him with wide eyes, "Keep me safe?"

His face turned blood red as he started to use every foul word he knew and slammed the door closed behind him. She heard the sound of a click and fell back on the bed with a groan, "Time to count the clouds outside again." A thought hit her and shot up to open the window only to realize grudgingly that there was no way to open it and fell back on the bed with her head on the pillow, "One, two, three…That one looks like a rabbit." She paused then growled, "I still need to kill that deranged Peter!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tirn demanded to help Joker with anything she could, she didn't want to stay there for free without doing something. They declined her help. Well, White declined politely, "You're our guest, you shouldn't have to do any kind of work for us Tirn." Black crossed his arms and flatly refused, "F*** no you're not! And if I catch you stepping foot in my prison, I'll lock you up in another one of those f****** cells."

She begged, "Joker I feel bad staying without doing something of use." She shot both of them a serious look, "And for the last time, I'm not wearing any of those things you call 'outfits' and walking around the place. I've figured out the way a guy's mind works." White pouted while Black clicked his tongue and looked at the wall ahead of him. "It can be simple things that the faceless do, just something. I'm going stir crazy just staying in my room all the time without anything to do."

Several of the faceless circus performers were around Tirn as they repainted the faded signs for all the booths. White stood off to the side and directed the faceless that had to move the animals from different cages. Black watched Tirn, out of sight from everyone, as she seemed to be in her own happy world with a few paint smudges on her cheeks but didn't seem to mind. She talked quietly with some of the faceless closest to her and would point out something that got missed. White walked over to Black and studied Tirn, "She seems to be happier now, don't you think Joker?"

Black nodded slightly, "Never would've thought anyone, specially a foreigner, to be happy here."

White nodded back with an actual happy smile, "You still won't let her help down in the prison will you?"

His counterpart sent him a narrowed glare, "Hell no! Those f****** would try to get their hands on her if she got too damn close to the cells."

"Hmm, that would be bad," White agreed, "But we've almost ran out of things for her to do around the circus." They stood there and watched everything quietly until White had an idea, "Even though I don't like the idea, she still needs to interact with the other role holders." Black scoffed but White shrugged, "It's part of the rules."

"Tch, fine but she's staying away from that damn castle until last," Black seemed to give in.

White was about to say something when there was several shouts coming from where the animals were, "Joker! Joker! A tiger's gotten loose!"

Black and White looked up in time to see the large cat make it's way to where Tirn and the faceless had the signs laid out. They paled and sprinted towards the foreigner as she seemed to realize that something was wrong. She stood up and glanced over her shoulder to see the large tiger almost on her. Black got his whip out while White had his knives, ready to attack when Tirn walked almost like how the big cat stalked towards her. She studied it's movements and never broke eye contact.

Several faceless tried to get her away but she ignored them as she began to walk closer to the animal that had sat down. Joker watched with their eyebrows raised as she got closer until she was face-to-face with the cat. The feline stayed still as she reached forward, Black and White's faces paled and their clocks almost stopped when her hand landed on its head and began to scratch. A loud purr reached everyone's ears as she smiled and stood up straight. She scratched the side of its face and quietly led it back to where the cages were. She stood by the door and motioned with her head, the tiger followed her order and went inside to lie down. She smiled happily and gently closed the door and locked it then turned around to see everyone stunned.

White and Black looked at eachother then back to Tirn as she walked towards them. "What just happened now Tirn?"

She looked confused while she tucked her loose hair behind her ears, "Got the tiger back in the cage?"

"You could've been killed you *****!" He snatched her wrist and appeared in her room. She stared at him dumbfounded as he pulled her into a quick hug for a few seconds. She could hear his clock tick fast, and his masculine scent feel her nose and make her thoughts cloudy. Black tried to keep his raging emotions in check when he noticed Tirn's chest was pressed firmly against his. He could feel her heart beat erratically as she looked up at him with large red eyes that seemed to draw him in.

Tirn almost lost her breath when she noticed that he was closer to her face. His arms tightened around her waist and caused her to gasp in surprise. Black sadly lost that battle of emotions and slammed his lips against her soft ones and quickly slid his tongue past her still parted lips to find her willing muscle. All of her thoughts left her as soon as his mouth covered hers and her knees almost buckled. She became hyper aware of his hands on her hips as hers found purchase on his broad shoulders. He groaned loudly when she bit his lower lip and pulled away.

They stared at eachother for several minutes in a calm silence until someone cleared their throat at the doorway. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Black tensed about to pull away when he heard White, but become aware that Tirn's hands still held tightly onto his shoulders. He lifted an eyebrow as she took his warden hat off and placed it on her head, tilted slightly and sent a devious smirk to White, "As a matter of fact, you were." White held his hands up and left the room with a chuckle.

White walked down the hallway with a large grin, "About time he realized it."

Tirn looked back up at Black with a genuine smile then pecked him on the check. She began to walk away when he snagged her arm and spun her around, back into a heated kiss before he pulled away with a smirk then headed for the door. A thought occurred to her, "Here's your hat!"

He chuckled, "Wear it, you look damn hot in it. Too bad you won't wear that dark dress."

She snorted then grinned, "Maybe next time Joker." She noticed a shadowed look cross his face and quickly realized what was wrong and took the few steps towards the door to stop him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug, her hot breath ghosted passed his ear and sent a shudder down his spine, "When I said 'Joker' I meant you, Black." She pulled back and studied his face, "White is like the brother figure. But not you," she grinned up at him, "You have a f****** thick head sometimes Black."

He narrowed his eye but smirked at her, "While you have a f****** foul mouth." Tirn snickered when he sent her a look but wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "You're clumsy and a pain in the ass," she pouted and looked up at him with only one eye visible because of the hat, "And your eyes look like f****** blood."

She snorted, "Look who's talking."

"Shut the hell up and let me talk dammit," he growled.

Tirn rolled her eyes and pulled him closer as she tilted the hat to a better angle and looked up at him, "You can talk later." His face grew red in anger until she ran her fingers threw his hair and tugged his head down to hers, "Shut the hell up and just f****** kiss me Black." He started to say something else when she pulled him into a fiery kiss and effectively quieted any remarks and smiled into the kiss as he snorted but pulled her closer with a grin.

* * *

**That's it for this one! It was fun and I hope to have some more stories up soon.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**(^~^)**


End file.
